


Prompt Two: Dancing

by abadeerly



Series: Bubbline Week 2018 [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, bubbline week, bubbline week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly





	Prompt Two: Dancing

 

“Teach him how to dance?” Was probably the last thing Marceline expected to hear from her friend. Bonnibel was even giving her best puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Marceline arched a brow despite thinking that the other girl looked utterly adorable. “I’m not teaching your boyfriend how to dance with you,” She blinked. “Not only is it relevant, but it’s also a good song.”

“Finn isn’t my boyfriend, Marceline. He asked me to prom.”

“Yeah. Ergo, your boyfriend.” They matched each others eye roll and Marceline resorted to huffing when Bonnibel’s bottom lip stuck out further. “Why __me__  of all people?”

“Keila tells me you’re a good dancer and we all know Finn has two left feet when it comes to dancing.” Bonnibel explained through a smile. “Plus, if he can’t dance then what’s a girl to do?”

“Dance with literally anyone else?” Marceline suggested. “I mean, why go with someone who can’t dance with the intention to dance?”

Bonnibel’s eyes rolled back in thought. And then her phone was out. “You’re absolutely correct.”

“I am?”

“You are. I’m telling him to go with someone else, maybe that redhead he likes so much. You’re going to be my date to the prom.”

The older girl’s brain halted in its thought process. “I am?” She repeated, fully aware of her cheeks staining red.

“Mhm, wear something nice,” And Bonnibel skipped away with a wink and flourish of her tennis skirt.

* * *

 

Dancing with Finn was never going to happen in a million years. Especially since he was about as coordinated as a monkey on a unicycle. Dancing with Bonnibel, however? With her hands interlocked at the nape of her neck? Her cheek pressed to Marceline’s collar bone? Yeah, Marceline could definitely see herself doing it more than once.

 


End file.
